


Run Away With Me

by thatsmorelikeittt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved Ben Solo, Touch-Starved Rey, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmorelikeittt/pseuds/thatsmorelikeittt
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUSSo @galacticidiots on Twitter made a post about instead of the hand touch, one of them reaches out to wipe away the other's tears. So here is my take on it. This is the filthiest thing I have ever written, I'm so proud of myself.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Ch. 1

“It isn’t too late.” Rey watched his lip tremble from her words. How was he the same man that killed Han? He couldn’t be, he was so vulnerable and open to her, she wished they were really in each other’s vicinity. She wanted to be closer to him instead of across the galaxy, she wanted to hold his hand, be in his arms. She felt a pull to him that she couldn’t explain, no matter how wrong it might seem to others.

A tear fell from Ben’s eye as he watched her, could this be it? Could they escape the war to be together? He had made the decision he saw her in the jungle, even more, when he fought her in the snow and asked her to let him teach her, he wanted to spend his life with her, no matter what it cost. He ached for her; it was a feeling he didn’t think was something he could feel. 

On instinct, Rey reached across the fire to wipe his tear away from his cheek, not realizing what she was attempting. At the touch of her thumb on his warm skin, an electrifying feeling coursed through both of their veins, setting their skin on fire like they had simultaneously been struck by a bolt of lightning.

“How is this happening?” Rey asked, scooting closer to Ben as much as she possibly could from across the fire.

“I’m not sure, I don’t know how we’re even speaking, let alone even touching. I guess the Force works in mysterious ways.” Ben sighed, his heart racing at light speed. 

“I- I want to try more...” Rey breathed out, wrapping the blanket around her tighter as she stood to walk towards him. She hesitated in front of him, worried she was pushing things before Ben reached for her, pulling her into his lap slowly. 

Ben trembled under her as she sat atop him, he hadn’t been able to do as much research as he hoped, but from what he had read about the force bonds they had been having, this was something different. Something stronger. 

Rey reached her hand to the other side of his face, fingers grazing the scar she had given him days before, it seemed like a lifetime ago now. He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. It had been so long, too long, since he had someone touch him gently, he had forgotten what it felt like. All he had known for so long now was Snoke’s abusive hands.

“What else should we try?” Ben croaked out; voice hoarse from the dryness of his throat.

“Anything. I just don’t want to be alone anymore.” Rey admitted, stroking his scar lovingly. She searched his face, memorizing every last detail, the moles that littered his face, the hazel in his eyes that shined in the firelight. She wanted to memorize all of him, every last detail. 

Ben pulled on his gloves, revealing his strong hands to her eyes for the first time ever as he removed them both swiftly, tossing them to the floor of the hut as a forgotten thought. He reached up, cupping her face in his hand gently, the feeling of finally belonging surging through him when she leaned into his touch. His other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her closer to him as he leaned his forehead to hers. 

“Have you done this before?” Rey breathed, looking into his eyes. Ben smiled at her softly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“No, I’ve never had a force bond like this. This is something I’ve never heard of.” Rey bit her lip shyly. 

“I want to try something else if that’s okay?” 

“We can try anything you want Rey.” Ben gently smiled at her, never wanting this moment to end.

Rey looked down at his plump lips, she wanted to feel them all over her body. Shaking the heated thought from her mind, she leaned towards the corner of his lips, softly but firmly pressing hers to his skin. Ben froze under her touch, his breath hitched in his throat as her lips lingered on him. His eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the feeling of having her so close. 

She pulled back, watching his expression as she bit her lower lip nervously. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. That was probably the last thing you had in mind when- I’m so sorry.” She rambled apologizing profusely as she tried to stand up to get away from him.

“Rey stop.” he pulled her back down into his lap, her eyes going wide as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck. 

Ben pulled her face to his, fully kissing her on the lips as she moaned. His tongue peeking out through his lips, trying to break the seal between hers so he could enter her mouth. 

Rey smiled into the kiss when she felt his tongue, opening her mouth to welcome him in as she wrapped a hand in his thick hair. Ben groaned into her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, loving the feel of her hands on him. 

Her nimble fingers reached between them, going to the hem of his tunic to pull it over his head, his long sleeve shirt underneath following quickly after. She froze, eyes following the long scar that reached over his right pectoral. 

“Ben, I’m so sorry.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss his scar, wishing she could kiss it away with her lips. 

“Rey.” He breathed out, his skin on fire as her lips glided up his neck, her tongue peeking out as she traced the jagged skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses. 

“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Tears welled in her eyes, regret filling every inch of her. 

“There’s nothing to forgive sweetheart.” Ben remarked, pulling her into another heat filled kiss. His hands pulling the armbands off both her arms swiftly, throwing them in the pile with his shirts and gloves. 

“Are we doing this?” Rey giggled; her heat was more than likely soaked through to his lap. She could feel his promising length underneath her buttocks, she ached to feel him inside her. 

“Only if you want to.” Ben panted, praying to the gods that they would go through with this. 

“I do Ben, I need you.” She trembled in his arms, grinding her ass onto his crotch, eliciting a gruntled groan from him. 

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked, repeating her earlier remark. 

“I have, but I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to do any of it until now.” She explained, alluding to what she had to do to survive Jakku. Ben felt anger course through him at the thought of her having to give herself to a filthy junk trader that didn’t deserve her, that didn’t understand her worth. “Have you?” She ran her fingers down his torso, grazing the small trail of black hair that dipped down into his leather pants. Ben jerked, thrusting up in her hand as she palmed his covered erection. 

“I um, no. I haven’t. I know how it works obviously, but with my training and the First Order, I’ve never really had the chance to get close with someone until you.” He swallowed, tongue flicking over his lips as he gauged her reaction. 

“Good. I’m glad there hasn’t been anyone else.” Rey smiled brightly, the mere thought of him being with another woman making her sick. She felt territorial over him, even though she had no reason to be. 

“Come here.” He whispered, pulling her into a kiss as he grabbed her legs, positioning her so she was straddling him now, her wet heat pressed into him, making his cock stir in his leather prison. 

Ben’s hands dipped under her top, her stomach muscles clenching under his touch. He pulled her breast strap down below her breasts, his fingertips circling her nipples, making them peak under his touch as he ran his lips along her jaw, tongue snaking out as he reached the dip where her shoulder and neck met. 

“Ben, I need you inside me.” Rey moaned, thrusting her hips into his.

“Mmmkay sweetheart.” He lifted her with ease, laying her down on the stone ground of the hut, the blanket that had been wrapped around her creating a barrier between her back and the cold cement. 

Rey pulled her shirt over her head as Ben worked on removing both of their boots, her breast band soon followed along with her pants. Ben chuckled at her eagerness, relief flowing through him as he witnessed her neediness. 

“I’ll take care of you Rey, I promise.” He breathed as he pulled his pants down, length springing to life, bouncing off his stomach as it left a dot of pre-come below his navel. Rey licked her lips hungrily, taking in his length and the dark patch of hair with her eyes before he leaned down to her. 

Rey grabbed his length in her small hands, they didn’t even wrap all the way around him. Ben sighed as she stroked him, his fingers spread her lips as he dipped them into her heat. She moaned loudly, squeezing him in her hands as he inserted a finger, slowly thrusting in and out while she clenched around him. He added a second finger quickly, scissoring his fingers in her between thrusts. 

He pulled his hand back, his fingers glistening with her slick. He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her, groaning as he looked her in the eye before he stuck the same fingers back into her.

“Ben, stop messing around, I need you. Please.” Rey whined, letting go of him as she bucked into his hand. 

“Gotta get you ready sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered, smiling as he watched his fingers thrust in and out of her. 

“You could never hurt me.” She replied, caressing his scarred cheek, running her thumb over his bottom lip teasingly. 

Ben sucked her thumb into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, adding a third finger into her heat, picking up speed as he drove his hand into her. Rey groaned, bucking her hips up in time with his thrusting fingers. 

“Beeeennnn.” She whined, the coil in her stomach building up with every thrust of his hand. 

Ben pulled his mouth from her thumb, laying down on his stomach, placing his head between her legs. His lips went to her clit, sucking it into his mouth, teeth grazing the hood as he twirled his tongue in circles. 

“I- Ben! Ben please!” Rey yelped, hands going to his hair, pulling roughly at the roots, squeezing her legs around his head harshly, holding him to her center. Ben moaned into her heat as her orgasm sprung, wracking her body with waves of pleasure. Ben’s fingers slowed, thrusting her through her climax, licking up her juices, tongue lazily stripping up and down her slit while her legs fell to the side as they trembled with aftershocks. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, face shiny with her slick in the firelight. Rey nodded eagerly, giving him a lazy smile as she leaned up to kiss him passionately, tasting herself on her tongue while she kissed him. 

“Now Ben. I need your cock inside me, _now_.” Rey ordered, fingers circling around his head, swiping her thumb over his slit, collecting his pre-come before she sucked her thumb into her mouth, moaning at his salty but tangy taste. 

Ben grabbed his length in his hand, stroking it as he laid Rey down over the old blanket once more, spreading her legs with his knee. He kissed her again, swiping his length through her slick lips before her pressed the head of his cock at her center. 

Rey gasped at the intrusion, still sensitive from her mind-blowing orgasm. Ben pressed on, inch by inch her cunt welcomed his cock with a vice like grip until he bottomed out in her. The pair groaned out, Ben stayed still inside her for a moment, letting her get used to the feel of him inside her until he pulled out of her, leaving only the head of his cock in before he thrust into her deeply once more. 

Ben picked up his speed, Rey’s slick covering his cock with every thrust until all that could be heard was their joined moans and skin slapping skin with the occasional crackle of the fire behind them. 

“Oh Ben, you feel so good.” Rey mewled, arching her back to meet his thrusts. His chest was glistening with sweat, shining in the light of the fire. Rey’s hands explored his whole body as he hiked her left leg over his hip, the angle making his cock go deeper than she thought possible.

Rey leaned up, kissing his chest, licking up the sweat with her tongue as she inhaled his musky scent. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, leaving small love bites in her wake as she kissed down his shoulder, fingernails leaving scratches in his back as he pounded into her. 

“Come away with me Rey.” He breathed, deciding then as she was wrapped around him that he was done. Done with the war, the First Order, the Resistance, Snoke, all of it. He only wanted her, he only wanted to live a long life with her. 

“What?” She breathed, confused by his question. 

“Let’s run away together, leave it all behind while we still can.” He groaned; his orgasm was approaching quickly, too quickly. He didn’t want this to end, ever. He wanted to be with Rey, for the rest of his life. That he was certain of. 

Rey buried her head into the untouched side of his neck, not knowing what she should say. She left kisses and love bites all over his left shoulder while she thought of what to do. Could she really leave the Resistance? Should she run away with Ben?

Ben’s hand that was on her hip went to her clit, making the spring in her stomach burst once more. Rey squealed loudly, clenching around Ben’s cock as he fucked her through her second orgasm of the night. 

Rey’s clenching cunt sent him over the edge. Ben groaned, tremors running through his body as he coated her inner walls with his cum. Ben slowed his thrusts, Rey was still clenching around him, milking him for all that he was worth. He unsteadily dropped her leg, collapsing on top of her with a huff, his head falling onto her chest as he tried to control his breathing. 

Rey pulled his head up from her chest, cradling his face between her hands as she pulled him down for a loving kiss. 

“Yes.” She replied, answering his earlier question as she pulled away from his lips. 

“Huh?” He breathed, not sure what she was saying.

“Yes, I’ll run away with you Ben. I want nothing more.” She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as he smiled down at her. 

“Are you sure?”

Rey was never able to respond, the curtain to the hut flew open, Luke standing there in horror at the sight in front of his eyes. 

“STOP.” He bellowed, blowing the hut to pieces with one flick of his hand. Ben pulled out of Rey quickly, shielding her naked form with his own as he turned towards his uncle. 

Rey reached for Ben, holding on to him tightly, arms snaking around his waist as she buried her face into his back. 

“You...” Luke glared at his nephew, disgusted at the sight of him with Rey. 

Ben opened his mouth to speak, his uncle disappearing in front of his eyes in a moment. He could no longer feel Rey behind him or her hand around his waist. He was back in his quarters on the Supremacy, Ben turned quickly, praying that somehow Rey had made it over with him. But she was gone. He vaguely heard Rey screaming his name, crying out for him through their bond.

He had left her. And now she was naked and alone with Luke. 


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care where we are Ben, I just want you." Rey sighed, her heart aching for him.  
> "You have me, sweetheart, always."

* * *

“Ben!” Rey yelled out, reaching to hold on to him as he disappeared in front of her, leaving her naked form open for his uncle’s eyes. 

“Leave. Now.” Luke glared, eyeing her body as she grabbed for the wet blanket below her before she wrapped it around herself like a towel. 

“Is it true? Did you try to murder him?!” Rey yelled at the former Jedi master. 

“Leave this island.” Luke replied before turning to walk away from her. 

“Stop!” Rey stood to her feet, following him while attempting to hold the wet blanket in front of her to hide her modesty. “STOP!” Luke froze, turning to the young girl. 

“Do you even realize what you have done?” He asked, anger flowing off him. 

“Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren?”

“You gave yourself to the dark side for a pair of pretty eyes.” Luke stalked towards her, trying to intimidate her. “I refuse to train you after what you have done. You can explain to my sister why. Leave this island and never return.” He growled out before turning to walk away, leaving her in the pouring rain.

Rey shook her head, at a loss for words. She was glad to leave the island, grabbing her rucksack, lightsaber, and staff before heading to the Falcon. 

“Chewie, we’re leaving. I need you to prep the Falcon.” Rey said to the Wookie before walking onto the ship.

* * *

Ben turned the shower faucet on, letting the warm water wash away the sweat and stickiness off his body. He braced his hands against the shower tile, letting the water cascade over him, his hair dripping down over his eyes in long black locks. 

He was terrified as to what was happening to Rey right now, he couldn’t think of anything else but the fact that he had left her alone and vulnerable with his horrible uncle. He was scared for her, praying to the gods that she wouldn’t be harmed.

A now familiar buzzing entered his ears as the bond opened up, silent sobs pierced his ears behind him, making him turn towards the noise. It was Rey, her naked back was to him as she cried into her hands, shaking roughly as she tried to muffle her sobs. 

“Rey.” Ben turned fully to her, reaching for her. Rey turned, sobs ceasing for the moment as she turned around to look at him. 

“Ben.” She cried, arms wrapping around his middle as she cried into his chest, feeling at peace now that she was back in his embrace.

“Are you okay?” He pulled her back enough to look at her, hands cupping her face as he looked down at her trembling lips. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. I left the island right away; I didn’t want to be there anymore.” She replied, fingers grazing his nipples as she ran her hands up his chest. 

“Did he hurt you? He didn’t try anything did he?” Ben questioned, the thought of his uncle taking advantage of his girl making him sick. 

“No. Not at all, he told me to leave the island and that he was done with my training. He told me I could tell Leia why I was coming back to the Resistance empty-handed.” Ben’s heart sunk at her words; he knew it was too good to be true.

“Is that where you are now? The Resistance base?” Rey shook her head as she gave him a small smile. 

“No, I’m in the shower on the Falcon. I was waiting to see you again before I told Chewie where to take me.” She replied, pressing herself into him as she looked up at him lovingly. 

“What do you mean?” Ben raised an eyebrow at her, perplexed by her words.

“Well, we didn’t exactly get to discuss where we were going to go.” She smirked, the realization of what she meant hitting Ben like a freight train. 

“You still want to run away with me?” He smiled, elated at her words. 

“Now more than ever.” She replied, standing up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in hers. 

Ben leaned down to meet her, pulling her to him as his cock stirred in between their bodies. He moaned into her mouth, twisting her wet hair in his hands, her mouth opening up to him willingly. 

“Need you sweetheart, can’t enough of you.” He grunted out as she pumped him to full size in her hand. He pulled her into another heated kiss, tongue swirling hers as he grasped the back of her thighs, pulling her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Rey broke the kiss, kissing down his jaw and his shoulders, lips ghosting over his scar while he pressed her against the cool tile. 

“Ben,” She breathed as his cock pressed into her slick. “I need to be with you.” She brushed his wet hair from his face, arms wrapping around his neck tightly as he held her up. 

“I’m right here.” He kissed her shoulder, reaching down in between them to pump his fingers into her, drops of his come from earlier falling out of her, and onto the tiled floor of the shower. 

“No, I mean for real. Not through the bond, ugh.” She groaned, biting his neck as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. 

“We will, I’ll fuck you in every possible way, in every single room once we’re together.” Ben added a third finger, stretching her on his hand. 

Rey gasped, gripping his hair tightly as she felt her orgasm approaching. 

“Don’t stop, don’t- I’m- Ben!” She shrieked as she hit her peak, waves of pleasure making her legs tremble around his waist. If he hadn’t been holding her up, she would’ve surely fallen onto the hard tile. 

Ben kissed her once more, drowning out her screams with his tongue. He pulled his fingers from her core, breaking the kiss to take a finger in his mouth to taste her. 

“You taste so good,” He hummed, “Here, taste yourself.” He brought his covered fingers to her lips, pushing them in slowly, rubbing her tongue with them as she moaned softly at the intrusion. 

Rey’s tongue swirled around his fingers, she had never tasted herself before, it was exhilarating. She dragged her teeth lightly on the bottoms of his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her mouth, biting the tips of his fingers as he pulled his hand from her mouth. 

“You good?” The water spraying down on them was turning colder by the second. Rey, too blissed out to respond, simply nodded to reassure him before he lined up with her dripping wet core. 

Ben pressed into her easily, grabbing her arms from around his neck, placing them above her head on the wall with one hand as he pushed into her fully.

“You’re mine. All mine.” Ben grunted, fingers circling her clit slowly as she whined against him, back arching from the wall, taking his cock deeper with every thrust as he rammed into her roughly. 

“Ben.” She breathed, too busy being fucked out entirely to think straight. 

“Say it Rey. You’re mine, you belong to me.” Rey moaned, the warmth in her stomach growing as her fourth orgasm of the night approached. 

“Yours, all yours. Belong to you Ben.” She blabbered, barely registering what she was saying as Ben squeezed her clit between his index finger and thumb, twisting it. 

Rey orgasmed then, clenching her eyes closed as she saw white. Her cunt grasped his cock, strangling him between her tight walls. 

Ben yelled into the crook of her neck, dropping her arms as he held on to her tight, his cum shooting out in hot strings, covering her walls with his spent once more. 

They stayed pressed against the wall for a moment, letting the cold-water cascade off their hot bodies. Ben put Rey down gently, helping her stand upright on her wobbly legs. 

“Are you sure you’re alright sweetheart?” He asked, cradling her face in between his large palms. Rey nodded, giving him a lazy smile. 

“I have never felt this good before. I just want to be together.” She leaned into his chest, lips pouting out to kiss his skin as she ran her hands up and down his back. 

“Tell Chewie to take you to Naboo. He knows where it is, my grandmother was a senator there before she had my mother. I have to get some things in order here but I’ll meet you as soon as I can.” Ben explained, pulling away from her. 

“What if I get there before you?” 

“Just wait for me in the Falcon, I’ll reach out to you when I get there.” He leaned down, kissing her passionately before she disappeared from his grasp. 

Ben sighed, turning off the water, stepping out into the fresher, wrapping a black towel around his waist. Now all he needed to do was kill Snoke.

* * *

Ben gripped his lightsaber in his hand tightly before he looked into his cloak, making sure the multiple blasters he had stolen from the trooper armory were hidden discreetly. 

He closed his eyes as he breathed out slowly, thinking at the task at hand, putting the image of what he wanted Snoke to see in his mind clearly. 

The doors to the elevator flew open with a hiss, red coming into Ben’s line of sight as he walked into the throne room. 

“Ah, Ren. What is it now?” Snoke taunted as Ben kneeled before him, showing Snoke that he was submitting. 

“I believe I have found where Skywalker is. With your blessing, I will go to the island myself and finish the job. I will come back with his head for us to display to the Resistance.” Ben offered, praying to the gods that this halfcocked plan of his would work. 

Snoke laughed coldly, amused by his apprentice’s sudden offer. 

“Do you think that wise? Murdering Han Solo and Luke Skywalker in the span of a few days?” 

“They mean nothing to me. I am loyal to only you and the Dark Side of the Force.” Ben insisted, clenching his fist slowly. 

“Ahhhh, I see. I see what you plan to do to Skywalker. I will allow this, it has needed to be done for quite some-” Snoke coughed, his throat was being compressed by an invisible force. “For quite some time.” He choked out. 

“Is there a problem, Supreme Leader?” Kylo cocked his head to the side, standing to his feet, feigning concern as he tightened the grip in his fist. The praetorian guards drew their weapons, ready to attack the unknown assailant.

“You- How-” Snoke pointed at Ben, figuring out what he was doing. Ben smirked at him, pride surging through him as he killed his abuser.

Ben flicked his wrist slightly, snapping Snoke’s neck with a harsh pop. Snoke’s body sank into the throne his now dead body sat atop, his guards lighting up their weapons as Ben threw off his cloak, grabbing a blaster from the holster he wore, igniting his lightsaber in unison, ready to fight his way to Rey.

* * *

The blue of hyperspace shone in her eyes as she sat in the pilot’s seat, the trek to Naboo was taking longer than she wanted. Because Ach-To was so remote and far away from everything, it was going to take them 20 hours to get to the desired planet. Rey had decided to let Chewie sleep, reassuring him she could land the ship without his help.

A buzz rang in her ear, taking her out of her thoughts as she heard a groan to her right, it was Ben. He was cradling his side as he adjusted something in front of him, she couldn’t see what.

“Ben? Are you okay?” He looked over at her, smiling at her brightly.

“Yeah, I’m on my way to you. I just need to make a stop and I’ll be there; you’ll probably get there before me so I already made arrangements for where we’re going to stay. I need you to go to the palace when you get there, tell them you’re with Ben Solo, they’ll take you to our place.” He explained, hissing as he reached in front of himself again.

“You’re hurt, I can feel it.” Rey remarked, searching his face for answers.

“It’s just a few minor slices, nothing serious.” He tried to brush off, screaming out as he shifted in his chair.

“Minor slices? Ben what happened?” Rey turned her seat to him fully, reaching out to hold his hand.

“I had some things to take care of before I could leave the First Order for good. I promise everything is okay. Once you get to Naboo just wait for me in our new home and I’ll be there as fast as possible.” Ben explained, squeezing her hand as he leaned back in his seat, turning his head towards her as he smiled at her.

“Our new home?” Rey’s heart leaped; she had never felt like she had a home before.

“Yeah. Naboo is beautiful, it’s green with a beautiful lake. Our place is right on the water, you’ll love it, Rey, there’s not a grain of sand in sight.” He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lovingly.

“I don’t care where we are Ben, I just want you.” Rey sighed, her heart aching for him.

“You have me, sweetheart, always.”


End file.
